The invention herein relates to a system for blowing pressurized air into a water-filled bathtub for the purpose of agitating the water and thereby massaging the bathtub occupant. Examples of systems of this character are illustrated and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,267,936 issued Aug. 23, 1966 to Brady; 3,373,740 issued Mar. 19, 1968 to Riepl; 3,683,899 issued Aug. 15, 1972 to LaBarber and 3,890,656 issued June 24, 1975 to Mathis.
The first three of the above identified patents illustrate and describe the use of tubes or hoses arranged in the form of a loop, temporarily positioned on the bottom of a bathtub to surround the occupant, with an appropriate means for blowing pressurized air into the loop and through holes in the tubes, into the water to agitate the water. The fourth identified patent illustrates using tubing which is permanently positioned on the exterior of the bathtub and opens through the bathtub wall into the interior thereof for blowing air into the water for the same purpose, i.e., agitating the water.
These identified systems are relatively expensive in construction and relatively difficult to install and remove from the bathtub or, such as in the case of the Riepl system, inadequate in its usefulness in various sizes and shapes of bathtubs.
Thus, in order to obtain the known benefits, such as desirable massaging of a bathtub occupant by means of aeration and agitation of the bathtub water, it is necessary to provide a system which is not only inexpensive, but extremely simple to position within and to remove from a bathtub and is adaptable, without tools or skill, to various sizes and shapes of bathtubs. The prior systems are particularly inadequate in the latter characteristic, i.e., adaptability to various sizes and shapes of bathtubs.